Left Behind
by NCIS-CSI
Summary: The Team are on their way to work a case when something goes wrong...and they start to think that every thing was planned from the start.. Hotch/JJ
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction... please let me know what you think.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - CM - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1

Jennifer Jareau were sitting in her office looking trough case files when the phone on her disk started to ring "Jennifer Jareau" she answered the phone and listened to what the person on the other end had to say.

"Fax me the file and I will take a look" Jennifer said and hung up the phone, not long after the fax machine started and the case file came out.

Jennifer pick up the papers and read the case file before deciding if the team was going to take the case.

She put all the papers in the right order and got up from her chair and left her office to take copies of the case file saw everyone on the team could have a file to read, that made her job a little easier not to have to read or tell them every little detail in the case file.

After taking copies she walked to Hotch's office and knocked before going inside "I have a new case" she said as she walked inside saw she was standing in front of his disk.

"Okay I will get the others and meet you in the conference room" Hotch said and got up from his chair, and they both walked out from his office.

When everyone including Garcia walked inside the conference room JJ had already handled out the case files and pulled the picture's of the victims up on the big screen.

"We have three teenager's gone missing and found dead 4 days later, the first one was two month ago, the second one was 2 weeks ago and the last one was found yesterday" JJ said and showed the picture's from the crime scenes.

"So we have about a week to find this son of a bitch before he takes another victim" Morgan said: everyone was looking trough the case file.

"We are leaving in 30 minutes" Hotch said and everyone got up from their seat and left the room to get ready to leave.

Exactly 30 minutes everyone was sitting in the plane waiting for takeoff.

"Why do I have to go too?" Garcia asked Hotch; Garcia wasn't with them that often she would normally stay back at her office.

"I have a feeling we will need you" Hotch said, and it was good enough for Garcia because she got up from her seat beside Hotch and walked over and sat down beside JJ.

"Who is looking after Henry?" Garcia asked JJ; Garcia had been looking after Henry when JJ where working.

"My parents" JJ said and turned back to the case file; JJ had been alone with Henry since Will left them, the only one she had told was Garcia.

They had been flying for almost two hours _"This is your captain we will have to do an emergency planning, so please fasten your seat belts" _the captain said over the speaker.

The plane came to a stop and they all took their seat belts off and Hotch went up to the captain to ask what was going on "Why did we land?" Hotch asked the captain.

"I'm not sure but one of the systems stooped working… I think we will be staying here for some time" The captain said and went back inside the stirring room.

JJ and Emily had been taking all the drinking things in their bags while Hotch had been talking to the captain; they had a feeling that something was wrong.

"Well the captain said we will be here for some time, so why don't we take our things and start looking around outside" Hotch said and they all took their things and went outside to look around.

"What kind of place is this?" Morgan asked.

"I think it's an island of some kind" said Emily as they came to the beach.

"There isn't any islands on the way we were going" said Reid; the all knowing guy.

The girls sat down on the sand while the guys looked around a little more; there didn't go long before they could hear the sound of the plane begin started; so they got ready to walked back when the plane came flying over their heads.

"Did the captain just leave without us?" Reid asked and looked at the others.

"It looks that way" Morgan said and sat down on the sand.

Everyone else sat down too and started to think about what they were going to do; how they were going to get away from this place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Morgan)**

We were all sitting in the sand thinking; I guess we were all trying to come up with a plan for us to get away from here.

"This is all, your fault" Rossi said and pointed over at JJ.

"I can't see how this is her fault" I said; trying to help JJ, it isn't fair to blame her for us begin here; she couldn't know that it was a trap and not a real case.

"Of course it is her fault she was the one that said we would take the case" Rossi said; he was now standing up; and everyone turned to look at JJ; like they were blaming her too.

"JJ did take the call, but it was me there said yes to taking the case" Said Hotch; he is really good, Rossi would never blame Hotch for saying yes to a case when he had only seen the case file, anyone who had only seen the case file would have taken the case.

"That might be Hotch, but she took the phone all, she should have known that there was something wrong" Rossi said.

"How is anyone supposed to know that the phone call was fake and not real" I said and turned towards the others for help.

None of them look like they were going to do anything, and right before Rossi could say anything else Hotch started to talk.

"This is no one's fault, except the people that made this plan for us to end up on this Island, SO STOP BLAMING JJ" the last part Hotch Yelled at everyone but after he said it he turned towards Rossi "Do you understand?" Hotch, asked Rossi.

"Fine" Rossi said and sat back down in the sand.

"So it looks like we are going to stay here for some time, how about we try and build a place where we can sleep and see if there is any food on this Island" Emily said and she got up from the sand.

"That is a very good idea… How about Rossi, Morgan and Emily you three go look for wood for the sleeping area and for a fire, and the rest of us will go look around and see if we can find some food and maybe some fresh water" Hotch said and we all got up from the sand, Emily, Rossi and me walked towards the wood to find some tree.

**(Hotch)**

JJ, Reid and me walked behind the other until they stopped to grater wood and we kept on walking longer in to the woods, to see what there is on this Island.

"What if we meet any wild animals?" Reid asked us as he was looking around to make sure that nothing was fouling us.

"Even if there is any wild animals here, you should know that they are probably more scared of you when you are of them" JJ said, she has always been nice towards Reid; if it was anyone else on the team they would have made fun of him for begin scared of wild animals.

We walked further in to the woods, this further we got this more scared Reid looked; suddenly JJ wasn't beside us anymore so Reid and I turned around to see what had happened to her she was standing looking up.

"What are you looking at?" I asked her, as we walked towards her.

"Bananas" she said and pointed up at the tree's above our heads.

"Nice, now we just need some water" said Reid; he looked like he was more than ready to go back to the others any time now.

"JJ, how many bottle of water did Emily and you pack?" I asked JJ.

"About 10 bottle…Why?" She asked me; well 10 bottles should be able to hold some time so maybe we should head back towards the other.

"That should hold, until tomorrow, so maybe we should head back now" I said and looked at Reid and JJ.

"Let's head back" Reid said and started too walked back towards the way we had come from.

JJ and me walked behind Reid all the way back to where we left our things; the others were still collecting wood, so we started on helping them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - CM - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry it took so long... :)


End file.
